Macabre ending of a love
by Hilary Starsky
Summary: [ONESHOT]I don't wanna tease you anymore...What do you mean?I have another one.Things aren't going smoothly between Cosmo and Wanda after the Sixth Season...a What If fic about their relationship.Rated T 4 language and content.


**_Hi everybody!  
Once again I didn't publish Cosmo's Nightmare! But I started to translate it! Meanwhile there's another gruesome story...  
Actually it's not so gruesome but... read it!  
Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake etc etc, I didn't write anything at the end in order to not ruin the athmosphere. Anyway R&R it!! But don't be too rude please :D  
Evanescence's song "Lacrymosa" inspired me for this (I know I'm obsessed with Evanescence XD). The song is really macabre XD well enjoy:  
-Hilary-_**

**MACABRE ENDING OF A LOVE**

It couldn't be true…  
- I don't wanna tease you anymore…  
- What do you mean?  
- I've another one…

A normal winter day. As usual it would have been full of work, wishes and –why not?- love.  
But she was acting weird in those days… and he had decided to not care too much about it. He approached her smiling, while she was sitting on their bed, over thought.  
- Hey, Honey, are you ok?  
She sighed. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
- I… - she muttered.  
- Tell me, don't worry. – he said smiling. – You know you can count on me. - He wasn't expecting what he was going to hear.  
- Cosmo… - she said hesitating.  
- Come on, what's the matter pudding? – he said encouraging caressing her arm. She sighed again.  
- The matter is: we're teasing each other.  
Cosmo frowned.  
- What do you mean?  
- It's clear that the magic between us is gone.  
Cosmo shivered and looked at her.  
- What… what do you mean??  
Wanda was trying to not look back at him.  
- I mean that you don't love me anymore and I don't love you anymore.  
Cosmo started to feel bad. He turned her towards him.  
- What… what are you saying?! I still love you!  
- Well… I don't. – Wanda said, looking at her knees. – And I think that it's wrong to keep on teasing each other like this…  
- Why??? I'm not teasing you, I seriously love you…  
- But I no longer do. – Wanda said. – Now I have… another one.  
Cosmo's mouth opened; then he closed it and looked somewhere else. He left go of Wanda and kept inexpressive for a while, like Wanda's words didn't hit him…  
- It seemed wrong to keep it secret…  
Cosmo didn't know if keeping it secret would have been better…  
- Then living with you would have become impossible…  
But what would have been possible now?  
- I'm sorry…  
Wanda waved her wand and some cases appeared.  
- I packed them since days.  
- Ah, ok. Go, then. – Cosmo answered inexpressive, without looking at her.  
- I'm sorry Cosmo – she said. – Telling the truth would have made the things easier…  
- Ok, you did well. – he replied stiffly. – You may go. Bye.  
- Ah, ok… so bye… - she said, getting ready. But Cosmo wanted to know one last thing:  
- Who did you say you're going with?  
Silence. Then…  
- With Juandissimo.  
Then there was a POOF.  
Silence again…  
And finally Cosmo could understand, Wanda's word finally achieved the effect: the green-haired fairy burst into tears, looking at the radiator, without seeing it really, hoping it was all a bad dream…  
She shouldn't have gone like that…  
He had to do something, he couldn't stay without her, he felt empty…  
He frowned resolute and took his wand: she absolutely had to pay for that.

11:00 PM, the same day. Wanda and Juandissimo were going back home after a dinner at the Fairy Diner. They were on the door.  
- It has been an unforgettable night – Wanda said smiling at him. He caressed her face smiling back.  
- And it's not over yet – he said dreamily. – How did Cosmo take it, though?  
- I don't know… he didn't say anything when I told him. – she answered frowning a little, worried. But Juandissimo said to her smiling:  
- Well, what counts now is that everything's finally fixed…  
Wanda smiled back at him, then they both closed their eyes and their lips got closer…  
But they had been stopped by a shot. Juandissimo hugged Wanda nervously, scared, and they both stared at someone coming outta the bushes sinisterly.  
- Wanda… - Juandissimo whispered to the terrified fairy in his arms, trying to not move and to keep his violet eyes fixed on the threatening fairy. – Try to run away, go to call the Fairy Cops, ok?  
- But… but he's going to kill us if we move… - she replied quietly, unable to control the tremble of her voice.  
- Trust me… take your magic wand, slowly… - Juandissimo said. Wanda tried to take her wand as slowly as possible, but the fairy noticed her attempt.  
- Stay freeze. – he ordered her. Wanda stopped, starting to cry: she had recognized him, his tone of voice, even though it was trembling and threatening, was unmistakable…  
- Cosmo? – she said afraid. Juandissimo laughed.  
- Cosmo?! Seriously?! No es posible! What do you want from us? – he said sneering at him. Cosmo's armed hand trembled.  
- I want what belongs to me back! – he yelled, sobbing. – Juandissimo pushed Wanda.  
- Go, go to call them!  
Wanda surprised tried to fly away, terrified. Cosmo turned towards her and shot.  
- You're not going anyway, you bitch!  
Wanda fell on the ground with a choked scream; then she succeeded to get up even if she was almost paralyzed with fear. She tried to hide behind a tree. Cosmo pointed the gun at her again, but Juandissimo quickly jumped on him making him fail the shot.  
- Go Wanda! I'm on it!  
Wanda was panting behind the tree, her hand on her heart and a big feeling of guiltiness; she kept on listening to the two fairies fighting because of her; then she quickly disappeared and went to search for Jorgen von Strangle.

Juandissimo blocked Cosmo on the ground and threw away his gun; the green-haired fairy was trying to kick him off his body.  
- Stop it Cosmo!! – the sexy fairy ordered him.  
- Don't tell me what to do! – Cosmo yelled crying. – It's all your fault!  
- No, it's YOUR fault instead! – Juandissimo yelled back, trying to keep him still: he couldn't take his magic wand, otherwise Cosmo would have reacted. – You didn't love Wanda anymore!  
- It's not true! I still love her! I still love her more than my stupid life! You didn't understand a thing, neither of you! – he answered crying furious, kicking harder.  
- Don't do stupid things! – Juandissimo said to him. But he already had done two stupid things: coming there and shooting on his Wanda, Juandissimo's Wanda.  
Wanda appeared near the Fairy Armory: Jorgen was there checking on the troops. She approached him crying desperately.  
- Jorgen! – she screamed. Jorgen jumped.  
- What's happening? – he asked looking around confused. Wanda flew in front of his eyes trying to speak:  
- Cosmo… Juandissimo… killing…  
- Calm down! – Jorgen said getting worried. Wanda started to cry desperate.  
- Cosmo attacked us! He shot at me! And now he and Juandissimo are fighting! And you have to help me! Please!  
- Calm down Wanda! – Jorgen said again; then he whistled quickly.  
A series of fairies flew towards them. Jorgen started to march at the head of the troop.  
- Show us the way, Wanda!

Cosmo was still trying to kick off twice his weight. And Juandissimo was starting to have some difficult by keeping him still, and it was driving him crazy.  
- Stop! – he yelled at him, hoping that Wanda would have come back soon.  
- No! – Cosmo yelled crying and kicking harder. Juandissimo then lost control: he punched him hardly making his lip bleeding; but it had been an error, because Cosmo's left arm was free now, and he had been able to punch Juandissimo under his chin with all his strength, which revealed itself extraordinary violent: in facts Juandissimo had been hurled violently away, his jaws were hurting and his eyes were crying because of the hurt.  
Cosmo stood quickly up on all fours and searched his gun gropingly. Juandissimo succeeded to spring and grab his legs making him fall in the mud. His jaws really hurt, he was barely able to keep his eyes open because of it.  
Cosmo started again to try to kick him off., yelling at him to let him go. Instead Juandissimo held him tighter and tried to pull him away from the gun helping himself with his wings. Cosmo also started to punch him on the head with an impressive strength, even because it was almost impossible to punch someone while staying in that position. Juandissimo grabbed his arm and bended it behind his back, then he sat on his legs and started to smack him against the ground repeatedly, hoping that Wanda would have hurried up.  
- Get off me! – Cosmo screamed desperate, his face full of tears and bleeding bruises.  
- Forget about it! You stupid ignorant fairy! – Juandissimo yelled back pressing him on the ground.  
- YOU are ignorant! You and that other bitch! You both have to pay, it's all your fault!  
- I've already told you, it's YOUR fault! You're a stupid, a weak, you don't understand anything! – Juandissimo said for provoking him. Cosmo struggled desperately even more.  
- Stop it! – he yelled at Juandissimo. Juandissimo then got near his ear.  
- It's over – he whispered sneering at him. – Just in the way it had to be. Surrender: she had always liked me best. You've never been able to show her your love…  
Since Cosmo couldn't move Juandissimo started to have fun by hurting his feelings and humiliating him. Suddenly the green-haired fairy stopped from putting up resistance, hit by the strong fairy's words: he started to sob under Juandissimo's weight, giving starts as much as possible. Juandissimo was proud of himself: he had beaten his rival in love and physical battle. Now, when Wanda would have arrived with the FairyCops, everything would have ended in a fine way.  
But something unexpected happened: Cosmo screamed and succeeded to throw Juandissimo away anyhow. Juandissimo, surprised, had no time to react, so he had been punched on the nose which started to bleed. His sight dimmed, his broken nose hurt terribly: he succeeded to reacquire his sight just in time to see Cosmo taking the gun and pointing it furiously at him…  
- No, stop!  
Too late: a shot resounded in the alley, and Juandissimo fell heavily on the ground, with a shiny red hole on his whit close-fitting T-shirt.  
A strange silence lowered on the scene, interrupted by some thunders and by the roar of the rain.  
Cosmo felt finally satisfied now, but really embittered too. Then he suddenly heard a familiar scream behind him. He turned: Wanda stood there, shocked, her hands on her mouth and the tears furrowing her beautiful face. Jorgen stood next to her, with his enormous wand and a really shocked expression. Fairy Cops were standing all around.  
Cosmo stared at Wanda's pink eyes, filled with tears and desperation: she had behaved in a really horrible way with him, but he loved her anyway, and a lot…  
He pointed the gun at her.  
- Cosmo, put it down! – Jorgen said, his wand sparkling threatening. Cosmo didn't obey; he kept on looking at her over the gun, breathing heavily; she looked back at him, crying sadly; she had been quickly illuminated by a lightning.  
Maybe she was right, maybe it had been all his fault…  
He pointed the gun at his head. Wanda stretched her hand.  
- No, Cosmo! Don't do that! – she yelled desperately. Cosmo loaded the gun.  
- There shouldn't be any need, you already killed me!  
And before the Fairy Cops could do anything he pressed the trigger.  
The green-haired fairy's rests fell on the ground with a harsh noise. The rain was raging on the gruesome scene, on the two dead bodies surrounded by an amazed crowd of Fairies; and bye her, who was crying and feeling awfully guilty of it. 


End file.
